five_nights_at_freddys_oc_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Night's at Freddy's OC Roleplay Wikia:Main Rules
Welcome to the Five Nights At Freddy's OC Roleplay Wiki! Where dreams and horr....wait wrong one. Oh whatever, so you're willing to contribute? Not quite, there are some rules: The allowed swears are: Crap, Piss, Hell, Damn, Janked, and Heck. Please don't misuse these swears. You are allowed to say gay, but not as an insult. No spamming. You are able to show a picture without the allowed words of Chat, but put //language after it. However, if you swear in that Chat, it count's as a Warn. No swearing other than allowed words. A kick from Chat is a warning. 3 Warns = 3 day ban. 4= 1 week ban. Anything extremely bad is a month ban. No profanity/Sexual stuff, and sexual RPs must be kept in Chat PMs. If made public, you get 2 warnings. Talking about sex is not allowed. No spamming with an edit on a page. That will count as an automatic warn. Example: "Scream is fkjnrefornjeie" on the page about Scream. No harassing a user. Harassment counts as a warning. No plagiarism. Your OC has to be original. You can't roleplay as other people's OC's without permission from the owner of that OC.. Only the Alpha OC's can have powers. If you have an animatronic like "Sparky The Dog" Only put Sparky in the name, and put that its a dog in its description. No alternate accounts after a ban, unless we give you time to explain why not to be banned. If you mini-mod, we will tell you to stop, any more mini-modding that day will result in a warn. You may swear/spam/share information in PMs, but only with the other person's consent. Names should not contain words that are not allowed on the wiki. You may link to a Creepypasta with gore or swearing, but please put a gore/profanity warning after the link. There will be no editing another person's own page/profile unless given permission. If there is something wrong with the page that you think needs to be fixed, let the owner know. If you disobey this rule, it will result in a warning. You may not have the same profile picture as anyone else. This can be stealing or misleading. Whoever had the profile picture first will get to keep it unless someone linked to a specific person and the picture was taken by the unauthorized person. You may not steal another person's page idea. If you are asked to help, you are not allowed to do the entire page by yourself. You will only get the portion of the page to do, given to you by the main editor. According to COPPA law, you must be at least 13 years old to be on the wiki or in the wiki chat room. Anyone who is found to be underaged will have an indefinite block from the wiki. You cannot ask another person for personal information such as age, location, etc. If you are caught doing this, you will be blocked for one day. If you have rights, make sure to not think you are the supreme leader of this wiki. There are other admins. If you continue to be hateful to other users, we will give you a warning. If it becomes extremely worse, we will have to remove your rights. If you have any technical problems to report, go to the problem reporting page and edit it with your problem Thank You ~Hungrysharklover aka Fifie ~Elininjakat aka Scream ~Pawprints2003 aka Bolt ~Simon's Crown aka Bon Category:Rules Category:Important